Motorized or powered toothbrushes are increasingly used by both adults and children. A desirable feature is a toothbrush with a clockwise and counterclockwise motion which, when the toothbrush is used, creates an up and down motion across a person's teeth.
What is needed are motors for motorized toothbrushes that have a cost effective design that are reliable and easy to manufacture. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.